


The One Where They Tell Mom

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Getting Back Together, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor tell Lillian they're getting married.





	The One Where They Tell Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: A quick one-shot, as I try monogamy for a change. Lillian and Lena know that Kara is Supergirl. Kara and Lena decide to tell mom. And we're not talking Eliza. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. The usual disclaimers. 
> 
> Happy holidays.

The two young women stood in front of the desk where the older, more elegant woman sat.  The younger pair knew this was not going to be easy, especially noting the history both had with the woman seated in in front of them.  But after all that the three had gone through during the past two years, the pair thought the older bone had to know….

“Mother…,” the younger brunette tentatively said, “…we are going to be…..married…”

“Lena, say…that…again…” Lillian Luthor’s eyes were locked on those of her uncharacteristically nervous stepdaughter and said stepdaughters even more nervous soon-to-be betrothed.

“Kara Danvers and I are going to be married.”

A minute or two that seemed to be centuries passed where Lillian Luthor looked at the pair in stone-faced silence, then said with no emotion whatsoever, “Apparently, Lena, you have either no idea or concern about what your girlfriend has put me through over the past two years…”

“Actually, Lillian,” said Kara, “she knows I’m Supergirl…and she doesn’t mind one bit.”  The bespectacled blonde then turned to Lena and smiled, a smile Lena returned.

Lillian, on the other hand, remained silent and emotionless for a half-minute before saying simply, “I see.”

Another moment silence, where the head of Cadmus seemed to be holding in emotions, then Lillian rose from her chair, said “excuse me,” and went into an adjacent room, leaving stepdaughter and apparently soon-to-be-stepdaughter-in-law alone in her office, still seated.

Lena leaned onto Kara’s shoulders, fright written all over the face of the L Corp. And for good reason: despite the efforts of Supergirl, the DEO, and her vast network of allies, Cadmus was still an active concern, defiantly laying low these days, but probably with an active R&D department and finding out your daughter was about to be connubially connected for life to the Kryptonian sworn to destroy her life, there was the remote possibility that a couple of Cadmus beta projects would come out and do a demonstration.

“So, what do you think she’s going to do, Lena…?”

“Anything, Kar…she could kill us herself. There’s no telling what she could do.”

Then from behind the door to that adjacent room, they heard their answer.

**_“YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!! THANK_ ** **_….YOU_ ** **_….JEE….SUS……!!!!!!”_ **

Oh…kay….they didn’t expect _THAT_ ….

Nor did they expect the woman who walked of that room…. ** _beaming_**.

Not to mention said woman hugging Lena as if she was a long lost relative coming home…

And top it off that same woman giving Kara a similar hug…and a kiss on Kara’s left facial cheek.

Who the hell was this woman….and what did she do with Lillian Luthor??

Then Lillian stepped back from the pair with tears streaming from her eyes.  “You have made me the happiest woman in the universe!!”

Kara and Lena were understandably puzzled at this. After things that a emotionally happy Lillian explained herself.

“Look, I know we all have a…. _history_. I know, Lena that as a mother I was a horrendous, bigoted woman. And though I never was good at showing it, I’ve always wanted your happiness. And seeing you with Kara…in _all_ her modes…I could tell one could make you happier.

Then the head of CADMUS turned to Lena’s fiancée. 

“Kara….Supergirl….I want to apologize for everything.  If there was one thing I was wrong about, it was your resilience, your courage, your caring. You…” Lillian was leaking again. “You are good. And I know that you will protect her, love her, and keep her.”

Kara smiled brightly. Deep down, the Girl of Steel knew that her archenemy was not evil.  Misguided maybe. But she knew Lillian loved her stepdaughter.  Maybe on top of everything, there was a chance that the two could actually find a connection.

Then Lillian looked at both women. “You both have my blessing.” 

It was a jubilant Lena Luthor who flung her arms at her adopted mother. After all the years of wondering if Lillian loved her, she got her answer.  Accepting not only that she chose a woman, but both knowing that woman was Supergirl. 

Then it was Kara's turn.  This hug was even tighter.  It seemed to say that the war personal between Lillian and Kara had ended. And then, in a whisper very audible to Lena, Lillian told Kara, "just remember...I..will now be...your _mother_... _in_... ** _law_**..." Then Lillian kissed Kara long and firm on the cheek.  And when the elder Luthor woman moved away, Kara felt like she was Fredo and Lillian (who was smirking and gave Kara a wink) was Michael Corleone. 

And as she turned and saw a mischievous grin on the face of her beloved Lena, Kara realized that the war may be over, but what was ahead sent a strange mixture of feelings within her: major exhilaration....and even major dread.

It was going to be interesting, whatever it was....

**FIN**


End file.
